Duty
by Immersion
Summary: "You're just like your father." Set during the battle between Savior and Freedom. Kira utters words that shocks Athrun. Questioning himself, Athrun vows to do what he thinks is right. But will it be enough? Or will he walk the wrong path?
1. A Moment's Madness

This is the rewritten version of 'Because I Want to Believe'. I found that the former version is very lacking and has many flaws. I do hope this version is better. Tell me what you think!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any of its characters.

A Moment's Madness

"Stop it, Kira!"

A bright flash.

_Damn __it._ Athrun's emerald eyes darted up. "Kira!"

The two mobile suits, Freedom and Savior, circled each other, each battling for dominance. Clashing again, the two suits pulled back and forth, a process that had been repeated too many times, over too many arguments; a petty reminder of what once had been, and is again.

Athrun gritted his teeth as his sharp gaze zeroed in on the Freedom. Conflicted thoughts danced within the seams of his mind, invoking more of the confusion and the frustration that already clouded his sea green orbs. _What __is __he __thinking!_

The cords in his neck tautened. "The Earth Alliance is attacking us! Are you trying to tell me to let the Minerva sink?" he demanded.

He heard a sharp intake of breath. "Why do you..." the older Coordinator began but trailed off just as quickly, the anger in his voice palpable.

Athrun narrowed his eyes at the brunette's poorly veiled warning. The simple words spoke of a challenge for him to continue, but also that of plea for him to stop. He unconsciously tightened his grip on the controls as raw fury coursed through him.

"That's why I told you to go back!" he growled, pushing aside Kira's words. "_Why_ do you keep doing this? Despite saying you don't want to fight?"

He didn't understand! Whatever Kira and the Archangel were trying to do, it was completely beyond his comprehension. They weren't doing any _good_. The day the Archangel and the Freedom had first appeared, Athrun had been so bewildered, so _lost_ as to why they were doing something so...meaningless. The confusion that befuddled his mind only made things worse.

Why were they doing this? Weren't the casualties already enough? Wasn't the amount of blood shed enough?

Didn't they understand the severity of their doings?

Why couldn't they at the very least ever _listen_ to him? Did his words hold no worth at all? Didn't they trust him?

And _why_is that he always finds himself on the receiving end of Kira's blade?

He just wanted answers. Couldn't they at least give him that?

"I understand..."

Athrun's head snapped up at the softly spoken words. He tensed, knowing that Kira was nowhere near finished. The tone the older Coordinator had taken had clearly shown his disagreement, his disapproval, his anger.

"I understand what you're trying to say...but..." Kira continued, his voice slowly beginning to rise, parallel to the seemingly depthless rage that hung on every word. "But Cagalli is crying right now!"

_What..?_

Athrun jerked back into his seat, shocked into stillness. A profound sadness began to gnaw at his insides at the mention of the blonde, but he forced himself to push it aside._ Not now, Athrun. Later._ It tore at him that he had to hurt her feelings; his heart was further crushed by the fact that they stood on the opposite sides on the battlefield. But now...now wasn't the time to contemplate on such things.

Vaguely aware of the words escaping Kira's mouth, he forced himself to focus.

"She's crying because she didn't want things to turn out like this! Why can't you understand that?" Kira shouted, fury lending his voice a sharp edge. "But, if you're going to say this battle and the sacrifices out there couldn't be helped... If you're going to place all the blame on Orb and Cagalli..."

Athrun's eyes widened, stunned. A rush of emotions flooded through him as his pulse quickened, too fast for the short, shallow gasps that escaped his lips. Suddenly, he felt lightheaded. _Kira...__I__ never..._

Kira wasn't finished. "Are you going to say that and fight against those things that Cagalli is trying to protect?"

The green-eyed Coordinator opened and closed his mouth, momentarily without the use of his vocal chords. The only words that he managed to let out were the pathetic combination of an exclamation and gasp, "Wha... Kira..."

"If that's the case, I'll defeat you!"

Something in Athrun snapped then as the Freedom closed in on him, its intent clear as day. Whatever Kira had said, he could barely comprehend the words, let alone digest them. But those words his childhood friend had uttered sparked a raging fury that began to spread like wildfire through his body.

_Why can't you understand that?_

/...I realized that I couldn't do anything and that I knew nothing at all.(1)/

_Sacrifices..._

/_Blood__ spattering__ the __floor,__ pooling __around__ the __body__ of__ the__ once__ cheerful__ teenager.__ A__ loud__ cry. _Rusty!/

_Couldn't be helped..._

/_A__ single__ tear._ Nicol.../

_All the blame on Orb...Cagalli..._

/When all the Naturals die, the war will be over!...That's what we're fighting for!(2)/

_Are you going to say that and fight against those things that Cagalli is trying to protect?_

/_The __explosion __on __the __screen __seemed __to __slow __to __the __beat __of __his __heart. _Mother?/

_Against those things that Cagalli is trying to protect?_

/My name...is Alex Dino./

He snapped.

A newfound clarity engulfed the emerald eyed teenager as the thoughts stampeded through his mind, crushing what hesitation that had clung to him like a second skin.

"Don't you dare speak like I don't understand anything!" the words fell off his tongue; his vision flashed a deep crimson red.

The Savior's head tumbled off into the sea as Athrun pulled the gears into action, flying far enough from the reach of the Freedom's beam sabers. Aiming for the Freedom's thrusters, Athrun pulled the Savior back roughly, tipping it to the side to evade a blow. Just as Athrun poised to shoot, his hand froze. _Kira..._

He chanced a glance to the small screen situated near his right, a small gasp escaping his lips as he registered the words that stumbled out of the brunette's mouth. Harsh and cruel.

"You're just like your father."

The Savior tumbled down into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p>

(1) As said by Athrun Zala, Phase 43.

(2) As said by Patrick Zala, Phase 42.


	2. Recovery

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny or any characters related to it.

Recovery

Shinn breathed heavily as he looked over the battlefield. What remained of fallen mobile suits specked the otherwise clear blue water, some disappearing beneath the raging waves that crashed into each other. Smoke billowed out of half-sunken ships, as if waving a pitiful goodbye for those lives it had taken along with it. His ruby eyes roamed over the fading silhouette of the Archangel. His gut churned in distaste.

Allowing the adrenaline pulsing through him to slowly drain away, he let out a loud exhale. The battle was over.

"Shinn."

Shinn started and titled his head towards the small screen to his right which displayed the Captain's face on the bridge.

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah..."

The Captain was silent for a moment. Finally, she sighed. "That's good to hear. Shinn, I want you to recover Athrun." At this, Shinn furrowed his eyebrows before realization dawned on him. _He__ was __taken __down!_ He vaguely remembered seeing the Savior engaging the Freedom in battle, but... He narrowed his eyes. Of all mobile suits to lose to, he simply had to be defeated by _that_.

"I can't pinpoint exactly where he had fallen, but I'd like you confirm his location and retrieve him immediately," Captain Gladys continued, a similar frown creeping into her features. "Who knows what might happen to him down there."

"Yes, ma'am."

Shinn pursed his lips in disapproval as the screen flickered and died. _Not__ so__ cool__ now, __huh, __Commander._

Flicking his gaze to the restless sea, he inwardly shrugged and plunged the Impulse inside.

* * *

><p>"Athrun?" Shinn called. He frowned, and clicked the topmost switch again. He glanced at the flickering screen and sighed. This deep underwater, the connection was anything but stable.<p>

"Athrun? Are you alright?"

The frown slowly molded into one tinged with annoyance. He stamped his foot down on the foot pedal to accelerate the Impulse towards the red mobile suit, hoping the connection would better stabilize. The screen stopped flickering. Shooting an irritated glance at the monitor, he almost - _almost_ - allowed himself to relax when he saw that the other pilot was unharmed.

"Athrun, will you..." Shinn slowly trailed off.

He narrowed his eyes at his superior and his blood ran cold. Athrun's helmet sat on his lap, held down by the interlinked hands that pressed firmly against its helm. The pilot himself was bent forward slightly, blue tresses of hair nearly completely obscuring his sharp features. Shinn noted with a dimly horrified realization that Athrun - _Athrun __Zala_ - was _shaking_. A cold thrill of fear shot through his system. Was he hurt? Did the Freedom damage the cockpit somehow? Oh god. What should he do?

"Athrun? Can you hear me?" The tremor in his voice could barely be missed.

Another bout of shock slammed into the younger Coordinator, his ruby red eyes widening. Was that... Was that a tear sliding over Athrun's helmet?

A few painful seconds passed. Shinn had just about decided to simply take the Savior back to the Minerva when Athrun shifted, followed by a near inaudible sniff.

"Y-yeah..."

Shinn jerked his response back to the screen. There was a slight pause. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah... Sorry about that. Was umm...uh a bit caught up back there," he finished lamely, all the way refusing to meet his eyes. He hastily brought up his arm and rubbed it jerkily over his face.

There was a long, drawn-out silence.

Shinn stared at his superior, momentarily stunned. Mixed emotions coursed through him as to what he had just bore witness to. When he really thought about it, he should be feeling sickly triumphant over Athrun's fall. After all, _Athrun_ was the one who slapped him _twice_; _Athrun_ who never failed to criticize him; _Athrun_ who walked around as if...as if he was invincible, untouchable. Athrun was strong. Something in the raven-haired boy sank. He should be pleased. That his Commander wasn't all that great that everyone so annoyingly made him out to be.

But this...this side of Athrun that Shinn never thought necessary to exist, or that he ever thought that he of all people would have to see, was just so _vulnerable_. Fragile, as if a single word could shatter him utterly and completely. Shinn's face twisted into a grimace. _I__ can__'__t __be __feeling__ sorry __for __him, __can __I?_

"So, uh... Aren't you taking us back to the Minerva?"

The softly-said words jolted Shinn out of his daze. Mentally kicking himself for forgetting his task, he muttered a "Yeah, of course" before moving the Impulse's arms to grab the ravaged mobile suit gently.

As they made their way back to their ship, Athrun silent and distant, Shinn realized that, having seen his Commander in such a state, it was downright frightening.

* * *

><p>Athrun quickly changed into the standard red ZAFT uniform, his features completely wiped clean of any emotion save for a troubled frown. As his fingers deftly dealt with his collar, he strove to empty his mind of all thoughts, a mantra having formed in his head: <em>Not<em>_ now. __Later. __Not __now. __Later._

_Not now. Please, just not now._

Done, he placed his palm on the closed door of his locker for a moment, focusing on the cool touch of the metal to soothe his nerves. The creases marring his forehead slowly eased and disappeared. Heaving in a deep breath, he turned away and started for the door, not missing the pilot of the Impulse who stood silently by his own locker. Athrun could feel the younger's gaze boring intensely into his back, could imagine the fiery orbs contemplating on his earlier display. The mantra in his head broke as the dreadful realization bore on him. He fought the urge to rub his forehead resignedly. It just got better and better.

"Forget about what they think."

The green-eyed teen paused midstride and turned his head slightly to observe Shinn. Still refusing to meet his eyes, he bit his lip uncertainly, not trusting himself to speak. He heard a soft sigh.

"Whatever anyone says about your fall. Just ignore them," Shinn muttered.

Surprised, Athrun raised his head to get a better look at his subordinate. "Shinn..?"

The said teen let out a loud, irritated huff and glared at the older Coordinator. "Do you _need_ me to repeat myself again?" he snapped. His glare softening a notch, he continued hesitantly, "So... What happened out there?"

Athrun tensed. "What do you mean?"

Shinn's eyes narrowed. "The battle. Between you and the Freedom."

"... I lost."

An exasperated sigh. "I _know_ that. You know what I mean."

The frown crept back onto the older Coordinator's features. Deliberately slowly, he answered, "I lost. That's all there is to it."

Shinn stared at Athrun incredulously. "Do you honestly expect me to buy that crap? I just saw my Commander behaving so pathetically! I should think I deserve an explanation."

Stung, Athrun was about to give Shinn a stern rebuke when the door slid open to reveal Rey.

"Commander." He dipped his head slightly at Athrun before turning his attention to Shinn. "Shinn, you did well out there."

A tinge of red powdered Shinn's cheeks as he smiled at the blonde's praise. "Thanks. Where's Luna?"

"She's in the infirmary. Broke an arm, but otherwise fine."

Staying long enough to make it look like he wasn't running away, Athrun muttered a quick goodbye before the door slid shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Athrun entered his room and let out a weary sigh. He pressed his back onto the wall and allowed himself to slide towards the floor. He landed with a soft thump as he absent-mindedly brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them. God. He felt so<em>tired<em>.

He just wanted to lie down, close his eyes, and sleep his troubles away. Let the darkness take him. Just take him. _It__'__s __fine __if __it __doesn__'__t __take __me__ back_. His sea green eyes widened at the train of thought. He groaned. What was he thinking? _Cagalli__ would __have __my __head __if __she __knew... If she even cared._

His thoughts wandered again towards that which he desperately wanted to avoid. Kira... Athrun could barely digest the words he _knew_ Kira had said. Denial swept through him again. It was not that he had never heard the words before. Heck, if it wasn't for the problems that posed should he continue under the name 'Athrun Zala', he wouldn't have gone under the alias 'Alex Dino'.

He liked his name. It was the name his mother had graced him with. Athrun could never forget how lovingly she smiled after she called him, or how a simple pat on the shoulder made him feel on top of the world. She made him feel that he was actually _worth_ something. That, to someone in the world, Athrun Zala was important. It tore at him to throw away his identity, to forgo the very name that his mother had chosen specifically for him.

Athrun Zala was everything he had ever been. Alex Dino was not.

But it was for Cagalli, for Kira... For everyone he cared for that still walked the Earth or Plants. Athrun rested his chin on his right knee, his eyes downcast.

Kira knew him better than anyone else. Understood him when words failed. Although he could never truly emphasize with what the dark-haired teen was going through simply by carrying his surname, Kira understood the pain that was concealed beneath his emerald orbs; understood enough to know that the topic was best left untouched by concern or probing words. Athrun had never been one to open himself so easily, and to have someone like the brunette supporting him without any questions asked comforted him.

_You're just like your father._

Athrun inwardly cringed at the memory. They may have been softly spoken, but the words stabbed him right through his heart. To have Kira utter it... His insides clenched. Damn it. It freaking hurt.

Exactly, what must be done to push himself out of his father's shadow? Hadn't he done enough to prove himself as an individual?

Athrun tightened his hold around his knees. _I__'__m__ not __my__ father._

_I'm not my father._

...

_I can't be._

But...what if he was wrong? What if, unintentionally, fighting alongside Zaft again was a mistake?

Could he be turning into his father without realizing it?

In the end, if he was indeed wrong, could he make up for all the unnecessary lives that he took?

The lives that he had taken, they would never come back; except the haunting screams of those whom he had fallen in the dead of the night.

_You're just like your father._

_Why can't you realize…that the path chosen by Patrick Zala was the correct one for us Coordinators?_

Athrun didn't know how long he could last. It didn't help that he was on a ship with people who barely talked to him; that he had to fight against his former comrades; _screw__ that_, that he was _Athrun__ Zala_. He didn't _need_ this.

He raised his head and leaned it back against the wall, his midnight tresses falling over his face. It sickened him. After all this time, he still couldn't do anything, and knew nothing at all. Why was it that everyone around him seemed to know what they had to do?

Athrun shut his eyes, all energy draining from his exhausted form. Sometimes, he wished that he could be the blind soldier who simply followed orders. But that would be self-centered of him.

But, for once, Athrun Zala wanted to be selfish.

* * *

><p>"But he's not hurt. He's perfectly fine."<p>

Shinn's ears pricked.

"I don't know what he's doing now though."

A tinge of annoyance filtered through the Coordinator as he stepped into the room, barely acknowledging his friends' presence.

Meyrin looked up. "Oh, Shinn."

The said person flicked her a glance before directing it towards her older sister. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Luna smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. I got beaten up pretty badly though."

"I see…"

"Hey, how's Athrun? Do you know how he's doing?"

Shinn tilted his head towards her in mild surprise. "Huh? No." He turned away and pressed a button on the vending machine. There was a muffled clatter as the can dropped into the lower compartment. "He was beaten up by the Freedom badly, after all. He's probably moping in his room," he went on, his voice nearly void of any emotion. His forehead creased. "He's not that strong. I wonder why he's in FAITH."

Ignoring the stares directed at him, Shinn took a sip of his drink and walked nonchalantly towards the exit.

"Maybe he was stronger in the past?" he wondered aloud.

His fists clenched.

_Or maybe, he has something to hide._

Shinn walked off into the corridor, his face deep in contemplation. What could possibly have happened to rattle his Commander that way? His insides clenched at the memory. _Damn__it._ It must have been that pilot. It was _always_, always that pilot. The chords in his neck tautened. He didn't understand why Athrun was so hung up on having to fight the Archangel. Sure, they had been his comrades once, but they weren't anymore.

Shinn barely suppressed a sigh. Athrun was his Commander. A member of FAITH. But why was that the latter always seemed so lost? So damned _indecisive_?

'The world is bigger than the Archangel and that _pilot_,' he thought in distaste. Athrun, the one who had defected from Zaft to fight for what he had believed in during the first Bloody Valentine war, should know that.

Without realizing it, Shinn was startled out of his thoughts when he found himself outside Athrun's room. He froze. He was about to leave when an image of his fallen Commander flashed before his mind's eye again. He sighed.

Hardening his resolve, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Midnight tresses fell over Athrun's eyes; soft, shallow gasps escaped the slightly parted lips. Athrun suppressed a groan. He felt lightheaded and it was way too <em>hot<em>. Did someone turn up the temperature or something? Still leaning against the wall, he shut his eyes, focusing on the exhaustion that tugged relentlessly at the edges of his mind. He felt himself drift in and out of consciousness when he vaguely heard the door slide open. He wondered if it was only his imagination when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He frowned. You can't feel imaginary touches. Was his mind playing a trick on him?

"Athrun?" a familiar voice asked uncertainly.

The said person let out a soft groan. And he was just about to escape into non-reality. He forced his emerald eyes open to peek at the intruder. He registered coal black hair coupled with flaming red eyes. Right. Only one possibility.

"Shinn?"

There was an awkward pause, then "How are you doing?"

The older Coordinator involuntarily quirked an eyebrow at the question. Maybe he was dreaming, after all. He chuckled.

Shinn, catching the faint laughter, frowned again. "You don't have to laugh," he muttered indignantly.

Athrun simmered down somewhat. "Sorry," he offered, the smile that had been tugging at his lips disappearing. He raised his head and leaned it back, his eyes staring searchingly at the other.

Shinn shifted uncomfortably at the intensity of Athrun's gaze. "So… why are you here?"

Shinn's mind went blank. Damn. He hadn't thought of that. "Oh. That. Well, I uh… I was just wondering. You know. Uh… Luna's worried about you!" he burst out.

"Oh?" Another faint smile pulled at corners of his mouth. "I see." He blinked. "And you?"

Embarrassed, a hint of red tinged the raven-haired's cheeks. Why was he here? Shinn realized he didn't know either. But, he was already here, so he might as well… Gathering all his willpower, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves and forced out, "I just decided to check up on you."

"I see," Athrun repeated.

"…So, are you alright?"

Silence.

"Athrun?"

Shinn's eyebrows furrowed at the lack of response. He scrutinized his Commander's form and noted with concern that his dark blue bangs stuck to his forehead in clumps, some sticking out in odd angles. His gaze trailed downwards to register that the top of Athrun's blood-red uniform to be damp with sweat. The frown deepened. Was Athrun sick? Was that why he lost, or…?

He reached out and shook his superior's shoulder gently. "Athrun."

Eyes opened to reveal dull green eyes. Athrun swallowed and shifted to face Shinn. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?" he asked, his voice quiet and resigned.

Worry started to gnaw at Shinn's insides. There was definitely something wrong. "Are you sick?" he asked bluntly.

The sea green eyes widened fractionally at that. "What?" Athrun looked at him incredulously. "No! Of course not."

Shinn shot him a look of disbelief. "Yeah…right."

Athrun stared at Shinn in confusion. Realizing belatedly that they were both on the floor, he noted that he did feel a _little_ tired. His limbs felt sore. And – he inwardly groaned – it was seriously _hot_.

He cleared his throat. "Really, I'm fine. You don't have to-" His words died in his mouth when Shinn pressed a warm hand against his forehead.

Shinn pulled his hand back and muttered, "You're warm. Too warm." He lifted his head to look Athrun square in the eyes. "Face it, Commander, you're having a fever."

Athrun would have laughed if the situation had allowed it. Trust Shinn to be so insisting over such a thing. He sighed. "I'm not. I'm perfectly fine."

Shinn snorted. "You should go to the infirmary."

"No way."

"Athrun…"

Athrun waved his hand dismissively. "Look, Shinn. I appreciate your concern and all, but I'm _fine_." The throbbing at the back of his head intensified. Ugh. Screw being fine. All he wanted was a long, deep sleep. He could barely _think_.

Shinn glared at Athrun's gesture. And here he was, asking after him! After a moment, he shifted his gaze to nothing in particular as he leaned against the wall as well, settling himself beside the other. There was a brief silence.

"What happened out there?"

Athrun stiffened. "I already answered that."

"No, you haven't," Shinn retorted. "Not the one I really meant."

"There's nothing to ask, or say. I just lost. Need you say more?"

The fiery-eyed teenager narrowed his eyes. Choosing his words carefully, he answered, "I know something happened out there, Athrun. You don't just get defeated and then seriously _lose_ it like that." He turned towards Athrun firmly. "Something _happened_, and it must have shaken you so badly that you just…lost." Their eyes met. "Am I right?"

Athrun's eyes widened in shock and he immediately tore them away from Shinn's intense gaze. A lump formed in his throat. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Shinn sounded surprised. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Athrun looked away, his headache coming in full force. "It doesn't matter." _It__ really __doesn__'__t, __does __it __now? __It __won__'__t __change __anything._ Suddenly, Athrun realized just how tired he was. He wanted to forget the day ever happened, wanted wake up and think that it was all a bad dream. A part of him yearned for something more, as if there was something hugely missing in his life, but he didn't know what.

"Look, Shinn, I'm fine. You know that, now can you just–"

"What did he say to you?"

Athrun stared at Shinn in shock. "What?"

A triumphant smirk crossed the younger Coordinator's features. "I knew it." He searched Athrun's facial features and his resolve hardened. "Well, what did he say?"

Athrun winced at the brought up memory at the question. This time, he lifted a hand to his forehead, pressing against it in circles. "I really don't-"

"Stop denying it, will you?" Shinn growled impatiently. "I just saw my high-and-mighty _Commander_" - he stressed the words out - "in such a state that he might as well be on his knees. I deserve an explanation."

Athrun's eyes flashed. "Deserve?" he repeated. "I don't owe you anything."

Shinn gazed at Athrun silently. "No, you don't," he began carefully, "Look, I'm not here to gloat over your fall or anything like that. If, if you just want to talk about it…" he trailed off awkwardly.

The sentence hung in the air.

Athrun sighed. He closed his eyes and rested his chin on his knee again. He knew that he probably looked pathetic, but he didn't care. _Ironic,__ no?_ he thought in detached amusement, recalling Shinn's words 'I just saw my Commander behaving so pathetically!' in the locker room.

"Do I… Do you think that...I'm like my…father?"

Shinn's mouth parted into a small 'O'. "W-what? No! What gave you that stupid…" His eyes widened. If Athrun had been looking at the younger teenager, he would have seen the realization in the flaming orbs quickly morph into all-out fury.

"He told you that," he stated flatly.

Athrun's silence gave him the answer he needed. Rage trickled into his veins as he pondered the situation. That _pilot_, he thought in disgust, must have something of the like to Athrun. And Athrun actually considered him as a friend! He glared at the floor, wishing more than anything to rid that miserable excuse of a _friend_ from the face of the Earth, or Plants for that matter.

Shinn heaved in a deep breath. "Look, Athrun." He paused when he received no response. Frowning, he reached forward and pushed against the older teen's shoulder. "Athrun?" Pushing himself to kneel beside Athrun's still form, he shook the latter persistently when he saw that Athrun's eyes were closed. _Is__ he__…__asleep?_

Shinn observed the older teen's breathing for a moment. Athrun was definitely sleeping. And, placing his hand against the burning forehead again, Shinn couldn't deny that Athrun was obviously sick as well.

_Great. What do I do now?_

His gaze moved from his superior to the clock – which read 22:34 – and back again. He didn't bother suppressing the sigh that escaped through his parted lips.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Please review.<p> 


End file.
